Undirected Play
by AKRY
Summary: Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Undirected Play

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd LOVE to...I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against Echizen in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find him...)

**WARNINGS: **This fan fiction contains material that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary: **Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with?

- - - - - - - - - -

PROLOGUE

"_We will have a whole school prom next Friday! Please come along with your beloved partners!"_

Today's practise is finished. The regulars were, as usual, chattering away in the changing room. And, as usual, Kikumaru was the one starting 99.99 of the topics.

"Nya, I can't wait next Friday!" the cat-like youth exclaimed.

"Oh? Sounds like you already have a partner to go with," said the ever-smiling prodigy of the group.

"Of course I have a partner! Oishi's my partner!" the bouncy acrobatic said happily.

Oishi jumped at the statement and said, "You don't really mean I go to the prom as your date do you? I'm a guy anyway..."

"Nyaa...Oishi dress up as a girl and go to the prom with me then. They did that in plays as well anyway."

The idea left a sweat-dropping youngster. He tried to dismiss the idea from his friend's head while not hurting his feelings, "Eiji...do I look like a girl to you?"

"Saa...Oishi sempai's the 'Mother of Seigaku' after all," said the freshman regular.

The smiling prodigy chuckled. "It would be quite interesting to see how this turns out."

Kikumaru exclaimed, "Yay I'm going to the prom with Oishi!" and dashed out of the changing room happily, with an uneasy Oishi chasing after him.

Not even a second has passed after that, and a green object rushed out of its hiding place. Inui was scribbling wildly in his notebook again. "This will result in good data," he noted. "Taka san, who are you going to the prom with?"

"Haha...you can count me out, I need to help out in the shop at that time."

"Aw! That's too bad then, Taka san," said the ever-so-friendly Momoshiro.

"Maybe we should count _YOU_ out as well, since no one would go with a baka like you anyway," said a certain snake.

"Teme...and no one would go with a scary-faced Mamushi like you!"

"What did you call me!?" with that Kaido charged towards Momoshiro, just to be tripped by a certain prodigy, fell on top of Momoshiro and their lips pushed together in a deep kiss.

The tensai immediately put on an innocent face and apologized. Before the two sophomores could speak, the tensai asked, "So it was your first kiss? Hmm...seems that you two are wildly in love with each other."

Kaido and Momoshiro didn't know how to react so they shouted, "I'll deal with you later outside!" at each other, quickly packed up and left.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you, Fuji sempai?"

The said prodigy smiled at the younger and asked, "Would you like to try as well?"

"Don't wanna," Echizen said coolly and left.

Fuji continued to look at him while wearing a most sinister smile on his face, _I wonder..._

__

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Yay My FIRST EVER fan fiction. Yea I have never written a fan fic before this (unless you count that MSN Play I did with my friend, which I'll try to post it up asap, when I've finished translating and editting it...)  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Will be very grateful!

AKRY deshita


	2. Chapter 1 Golden Moments

Undirected Play Title: Undirected Play 

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to...I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against the Golden Pair in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find them...)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Summary: Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with? 

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 1 – GOLDEN MOMENTS

Kikumaru exclaimed, "Yay I'm going to the prom with Oishi!" and dashed out of the changing room happily.

Oishi ran out after his doubles partner, but stopped after he was just outside of the school gates. A figure stood right in front of him, blocking his way. The golden sunset behind the figure made it seem almost celestial, like a descended angel.

"Oishi," it was Kikumaru, but no longer hyper, "Oishi, do you hate me?"

Oishi jumped at the sound of the question. A bombardment of nightmarish thoughts ran through his mind: _Does Eiji hate me? Does he hate me now because I said I didn't want to go to the prom with him? Is he going to leave me now? Is he going to leave me alone?_

After what seemed hours, Kikumaru just turned and walked away. _Eiji...!_ Oishi tried to reach out but he was still in shock. Instead he just walked home in the other direction, using the longer, winding route that he hoped never to use.

---

"_Oishi, do you hate me?"_

The usually hyper and friendly Kikumaru was now walking absent-mindedly, buried in his thoughts, unusually silent. As he walked, he tried to analyse his mistakes. Did he do anything wrong? Did he go too far to make Oishi hate him? It is atypical for Kikumaru, the jumpy acrobatic player to be worried, but he was now. He even found himself thinking that it didn't matter to him if he could never play tennis again, as long as he can still be with his partner, his beloved partner... He needed to go to a calm, quiet place to think.

---

Where has his subconscious self taken him to now? It's this place again. The place that belonged to Eiji and himself. The place where they had once came together so often.

"_Go on to where?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? Prefecturals, Kantou Regionals, and then of course the Nationals. Number 1!"_

Oishi smiled to himself. The memories of them reflecting back on the games in which they fought together, side by side. Those golden moments...

Rain seemed to come so suddenly, pouring down his face. Everything was becoming a blur. _Why do my eyes sting? Why is there a lump in my throat? Why is my face so wet? What is this feeling? Eh?_ He felt something else on his face, something touching his face so tenderly. There was a whisper.

"Don't cry..."

"Ei...ji...?"

"Don't cry...or I'll cry too..."

The taller of the two felt the soft lips of the other affectionately kissing his eyelids.

"Don't cry...don't cry..."

"As long as you don't hate me..."

"How can I?"

Under the bright starlight, Oishi could just make out the beautiful smile on his partner's face.

---

A golden sunrise. A new day. A new dream...

Or is it?

"_Oishi! Wake up! Let's go prepare for the prom now!"_

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

akari-hayashi – hmm...I'll probably try those pairings next time! I paired momo with kaido just because it's my best friend's favorite, hehe...

kasugaigummie – THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!! But I got a bit lost in the part about "don't wanna". And I don't especially favour any particular pairing so it's fine, really. But still, good for you that you're one who stands-by one's views!

PS. This is my first time replying and because of the time now, my head's probably not working very well and I may appear weird. Please forgive.

**Author's Notes:** First up! The Golden Pair! Hope I did ok... (too short...)  
Well you can't really blame me for my bad quality work, due to pressure from school work and have so much extra lessons and not having enough sleep and... (Excuses excuses excuses)

OKOK! I admit. I'm not a very good writer and blah blah blah... So please review and give suggestions! (LAME)

OK I'll stop the rubbish talk. (YES THANK GOODNESS)

I know it seems somewhat confusing. The truth is I'm writing it in the middle of the night because I was too "busy" doing other stuff (yea, too busy SLACKING OFF) in the afternoons and too "busy" getting more sleep in the mornings...

Oh well, enough is said! (Yea, you should quit wasting your energy on blabbing useless stuff, and put it to better use in writing better fan fics!)

AKRY deshita


	3. Chapter 2 Rivals Forever

Undirected Play 

**Title:** Undirected Play

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to...I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against Momoshiro and Kaido in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find them...). By the way, any injuries would be your own fault for choosing to play against them (again, that would be if you'd be able to really find them anyway.)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Summary: Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with? 

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 2 – RIVALS FOREVER

"_I'll deal with you later outside!"_

Two flushing sophomores were seen rushing out of the changing room. They left in opposite directions. But after a few steps, the snake-like youth turned to follow the other silently.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Argh! Stupid legs going out of control. What is this weird feeling? That stupid powerhouse is going to pay for this. No, stupid legs! Not this way!_

The said powerhouse stopped in front of his bicycle, got ready to leave, but found a person standing in his way.

"What are you doing, stupid snake? Get out of my way."

"Wha...what are you talking about? You're not going anywhere after what you did in the changing room!"

"Oh, I see, having your first lovers' fight already." The sound of graphite rubbed against paper was heard; the data tennis player was doing his data collection again.

"Sempai!" was the immediate reaction of the two sophomores to the sudden appearance of the senior.

"Momoshiro and Kaido having a close relationship together, 95 percent..." the senior continued to scribble notes in his irritable green notebook.

Moving according to only his instinct, Momoshiro grabbed hold of his bicycle in one hand and Kaido's hand in the other and quickly left the place, leaving Inui to continue on with his mumbles. Taken completely by surprise, Kaido let himself be led away by Momoshiro.

Huffing, Momoshiro said, "We should be safe now."

Kaido's gaze went down to where they linked hands. He felt no awkwardness, instead he felt somewhat relieved that that one person was holding his hand. He knew he disliked that person very much, but he felt that he actually liked that person. Although it was confusing, the rest was reassuring. It felt like...like everything will be all right as long as that person was there by his side.

The tired youth turned to the other for a response. He found the other youth staring absent-mindedly at something. When he realised what it was, he immediately apologised and relaxed his fingers to let go of the other youth's hand. But their hands remained linked; Kaido had held on tightly to Momoshiro's hand.

"Hey...Kaido...you can let go you kno–"

"I don't want to!" the slightly taller one suddenly exclaimed. "I just...don't want to let go..."

Momoshiro tried to read the expression on Kaido's face; it was an expression that had never appeared on his face before. "Kaido..." He forced his hand out of Kaido's grip. But before Kaido could show that he was disappointed, Momoshiro placed his arms around Kaido. "I get it! I will never lose to you! I'll never lose to you in tennis, and I'll never lose to you in my love for you!"

The expression on the snake-like youth's face became affectionate, something it never was. A truly warm smile of happiness.

_Yea, let's be rivals forever._

---

"Momoshiro and Kaido going to the prom together as partners, 100 percent."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

ltifal – I see, so you like Fuji-Eiji...I'll write one when I'd be able to come up with a good plot then! (No knowing when will that be, or if that time would even come...)

crystal – um...well, Tezuka has not yet appeared in this fic so you can presume he won't...so I think it's probably very easy now to guess the rest of the pairing(s)

Hakudoshi-chan – I know it's very short...I missed my chances. I was finally in a real good mood for writing some time ago, but I was not able to get back home on time before the mood was lost...I'm trying my best. Hope it'll still ok for you.

**Author's Notes:** this may be an odd pairing for some people. Hope you enjoyed it.

I noticed that they've gone a bit OOC in some places. Please forgive me for that since I am, again, writing after midnight...

I also realised that this turned out to be somewhat similar to chapter 1. Again, please forgive me. It seems that it is how my brain works...

It also occurred to me that my chapters have gotten shorter and shorter.

Hopefully, I will be able to overcome these weaknesses soon.

Hope this had at least been entertaining to you in some way...

(Hope hope hope, shut with it already!)

Ok, just 1 more thing. I'd like to know if people would prefer the regulars to just go to the prom in tuxedoes or would like it to turn out to be that half of them wear tuxedoes and the others actually wear dresses?

So now I have an excuse for not updating soon enough, since you have to answer my question first!

AKRY deshita


	4. Chapter 3 Truly Prodigy

**Title:** Undirected Play

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against Fuji in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find him…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Summary 

Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with?

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – TRULY PRODIGY

Fuji continued to look at him while wearing a most sinister smile on his face, _I wonder…_

-

It was finally weekend and Echizen was very grateful for that.

Since their headmaster announced that a prom would be held the next Friday, many girls tried their luck with the regulars of the tennis club. And Fuji sempai didn't help by starting to look at him in an odd way and giving him smiles that were different in some way to his normal ones. Echizen only noticed the change and thought that it was creepy, but just didn't understand why the hell his sempai was acting like that.

On the other hand, the senior just thought that the freshman regular's reaction to his behaviour towards him was so cute. He couldn't wait till weekend.

So, like every other weekend Echizen woke up late in the morning; like every other weekend he changed into his tennis gear and prepared to go out; like every other weekend his dad challenged him into playing one of his silly little games before letting him go out; like every other weekend he quickly got out of the silly games and left his dad behind… But UNLIKE every other weekend, Echizen found another person in his way.

"Fuji sempai!" a rare expression of shock was displayed on Echizen's face. "What are you doing here?"

Fuji smiled innocently and said, "Oh, I was on my way to see a movie and passed by your place. I thought that it might be nice if you would come with me. And in the next moment, you came out. What a delightful coincidence!"

Echizen eyed his sempai suspiciously. He was about to reject the offer when his dad came out and said, "Oh? If you're going out with your friend to see a movie, you wouldn't need your tennis things then. I'll help you take them inside!" Nanjiro grabbed hold of his son's things and whispered to him, "Your boyfriend? Good choice!" He pushed his son towards the "boyfriend" shouted a "Come home LATE!" at them and went into the house, while singing one of his silly songs again.

"Is that your father? He's a very interesting man," Fuji smiled sweetly at his date.

"He's not."

"Not what?"

"Never mind," Echizen turned and left.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked innocently.

Annoyed, the shorter one replied in his laconic manner, "Where else?"

"Hmm," Fuji put his finger to his cheek and pretended to be thinking very hard, "The tennis courts?" His date just walked quicker. "So you're going to the tennis courts?"

Echizen suddenly turned to face the other. "Why do you deliberately ask me that when you already know the answer?" He was getting close to shouting and was giving his sempai the death glare.

However Fuji just thought it was cute. He circled behind the shorter one, wrapped his long, slender arms around him and whispered into his ear, "But I want to hear it from you!"

"I'm going to the movies with you. Now satisfied?" The younger one said it stubbornly quick, struggled out of the other's arms and walked off. It didn't occur to him that the embrace meant something different from Momoshiro and Kikumaru's hugs

-

The movie his sempai chose wasn't as bad as Echizen thought it would be. In fact it was quite good, one of the best he has seen, though he hasn't watched many. He had expected it to be one of those love stories, seeing as it was his Fuji sempai who chose the movie.

"The movie was great wasn't it?" asked Fuji, obvious that he's having a brilliant time.

"Yea, especially at the bit where…" Echizen immediately stopped himself, put on a cold face and started again. "It's not bad."

"Is that so?" the brown haired one asked, "Well I suppose it's not bad for a first date then?" he smiled innocently at the one under the cap.

"Wha–," he started, but he knew better than to argue with his stubborn sempai. He sighed, pulled his cap further down and followed his sempai.

-

They arrived at McDonald's just to see Momoshiro and Kaido together having lunch. There were many shopping bags on the seats next to them.

"We were just training together this morning!" the two sophomores shouted together when they noticed their team mates. Their faces were as red as tomatoes.

"Ha?" Echizen stared at the two, confused.

Noticing the numerous shopping bags at the couple's table, Fuji said, "I see that you had fun. Good luck on more 'training' after lunch then," he grabbed his partner's hand and started towards the ordering counter. He took a few steps, stopped abruptly and turned, "Oh! By the way, remember to tell me about any progress in your 'training'!" And, satisfied by how flushed the sophomores became, Fuji continued to drag his cute and completely confused companion to buy their lunch.

-

The senior ordered completely different food from the freshman, even the drinks were different. They settled at a table where they and the two sophomores couldn't see each other, which was a great relief to the latter couple.

Half way through their buns, the older one decided he wanted some of the other's lunch, "Hmm, yours look delicious," with that he bent towards the younger one to take a bite.

The senior prodigy's plan should be obvious to everyone by now, but not to the young Echizen Ryoma. "If you wanted this kind then why didn't you order this instead?" he complained.

Unexpectedly, the wasabi-sushi-lover exclaimed "So spicy!" and grabbed Echizen's drink in attempt to clear the taste from his mouth. Being the love-idiot that he was, Echizen just uttered another complaint and continued having his lunch.

-

"I can see why you come to McDonald's so often, it's really delicious," said Fuji light-heartedly as they walked out of the restaurant. "You look really delicious, too," he whispered to himself.

"I'm going home now."

"Let's go to the park," the taller one suggested, ignoring what the little one just said, while reaching for his slender hand.

They walked hand in hand to the park, of course with Fuji taking the initiative. They settled on a bench where they had a good view of the fountain in the middle of the park, with the sun setting behind it. A very beautiful sight indeed.

"Hmm, I can still taste your bun from lunch. Will you do me a favour and help me clear the taste?" the smile was on Fuji's face again.

Echizen's instincts told him something was about to happen, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Then it happened. Fuji bent down to claim the long waited kiss. The white cap fell to the floor, revealing the flushed face of its innocent owner. "You lied. It tastes like grapes." It reminded him of his favourite drink. Loving the taste, Echizen reached up to kiss his sempai again.

-

"_Very delicious indeed."_

* * *

**Review Replies:**

Lotta – please read on then!

ltifal – hopefully you don't mind me putting Fuji with Echizen

RuGyMoOn17 – sorry that I couldn't update sooner

Thorn Wheel – the Golden Pair IS quite a good pairing

hiei-suichi – good to know that you like it

KagomeGirl21 – thank you

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for waiting! Let's say Echizen wouldn't cooperate. Ok fine it's all my fault! Well at least it's longer than usual.

AKRY deshita


	5. Chapter 4 Enter the Guests

**Title:** Undirected Play

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against any of the Seigaku regulars in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find them…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary:** Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Enter the Guests**

After 24 hours of non-stop preparation and about 200 hours of waiting (that is a bit more than a week), Kikumaru arrived hours early to the prom. He wore a dazzling dark red suit to match the colour of his hair, and a pair of shiny platform shoes, made of polished maroon leather. One would think of a spicy red pepper, of an energetic emotion.

"Syu-chan! Walk quicker! We're going to be late!" the red head winced.

His partner, Oishi, or otherwise known as the Mother of Seigaku, was barely recognisable. He was wearing a long, silky, black wig, tied up using a white ribbon. His dress was chosen by none other than his partner, in tennis and for the prom, Kikumaru. It was a glamorous white prom dress, made of white silk, topped off with a white cotton shawl. The shoes were matching high heeled sandals. He looked like a girl who one would relate to a refreshing glass of water, very clear and simple, yet sparkles so delightfully under the sun.

"It's really difficult to walk in these shoes, you know? Besides, it's still 6. The prom doesn't start till 8," said the vice-captain of the Seigaku tennis club complainingly. He didn't mean to protest against the acrobatics player, but the pain from the shoes was really killing him.

When the pair reached their destined place, they found two other couples already waiting for time to pass by.

"Eh? You look really handsome!" exclaimed Kikumaru. At the blink of an eye he was standing next to the said handsome guy.

"Oh? Kikumaru sempai! You're hours early! Is that your partner? She sure looks good!" It was the ever friendly Momoshiro.

The Dunk Smasher was in full black: a black tie, a black shirt, and a black suit. The black reflected his charm even more. One would think of a myna, a black bird with a vigorous voice.

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain at his foot. "Ouch!" He turned around and saw a blushing Kaido. He sighed and apologised to his partner.

Talking about the happy-going sophomore's partner, he looked really beautiful. Yes, Kaido looked remarkably_ beautiful_. Like Oishi, he also had on a wig, but with thick curls at the end of the longer strands. The gown was of a navy blue colour; a colour of the military, it suited him very well. The loose, long sleeves were made of black netting fabric, hiding Kaido's muscled arms. Of course, we can't forget the bandana as it is Kaido we're talking about. The bandana was newly bought, along with the rest of his costume, to go with the colour scheme. But instead of tying it on his head, it was disguised as a scarf around his neck. One could relate him to a black panther, a fierce, yet beautiful and sophisticated creature.

He accepted Momoshiro's apology and turned to greet their sempai and their sempai's date, "Kikumaru sempai. Eh? Oishi sempai, is that you?"

"So it's you, Oishi? Hmm, as expected from the mother of Seigaku," a voice said. Following that line, the annoying sound of graphite rubbing against paper was heard again. It's unmistakably the Data Tennis Player, Inui Sadaharu.

Inui was wearing a tuxedo. The peculiar aspect about his tuxedo was that it had large pockets, large enough to fit in a book, his green notebook, to be precise. But there was something different about him tonight, he wasn't wearing his glasses. Instead, he wore a pair of blue shades with a dark blue frame. Unfortunately, his eyes still could not be seen. He reminded one of a grand piano, made of polished wood and had a refined yet charming appearance. Although they may be the same notes, depending on how you play it, you get different results.

Standing next to Inui was someone not so familiar to the students of Seigaku. That person had short, curly hair, and was dressed in a violet robe with diamonds embedded at the hem and chest area. Out of habit, he put up his sly face while his fingers played with his hair. It was Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph. Some might think of him as a witch, with his more or less evil plots, aiming to get a win no matter what. But having on the colour that represents royalty, one may find "imperial sorceress" more fitting for tonight's Mizuki.

"Wow, everyone is so early," a voice said. And thus entered the last pair from the Seigaku Tennis Club: Fuji and Echizen.

Fuji's suit and tie were of a pearly white colour, which went well in contrast with his black shirt. The striking suit was topped off with a hat of the same colours. The black and white made one think of a keyboard. Keyboards were different from pianos. Keyboards were capable of creating wonderfully unpredictable music, much like the prodigy himself.

The freshman prodigy wore a long, black, spaghetti-strip dress. Strips of knitted cotton hung from the spaghetti-strips, disguising as torn sleeves. There was an ineffable elegance emitting off him. He had on a blood-red, rose-shaped choker. It was a gift from the other prodigy of the tennis club, Fuji, who insisted that Echizen wear it at the prom. With his cat-like eyes, he reminded one of a graceful cat. Make it a black, graceful cat with a red rose tied to his collar.

"Wa! Kiddo looks so cute!" cried the bouncy acrobatic. This second he was standing between Oishi and Momoshiro, the next second he was behind Echizen, squeezing him like a stuff toy.

"It hurts, Kikumaru sempai," the "kiddo" complained, blunt as ever.

Mizuki, in his usual pose, approached Fuji and greeted him, "Ah, Fuji kun, we meet again. I suppose you haven't been beaten yet, as _I will_ be the _one_ to do so, because _I_ am _destined_ to do so. After all you and I are _destined rivals_."

For a split of a second, Fuji's face turned serious, though his eyes were still closed. He appeared to be thinking very hard. As Mizuki was in the middle of thinking that it was him who had caused Fuji to act in that way, the brunette turned 90 degrees to his left towards the person wearing full white.

"You look very stunning tonight, Oishi," he said, while putting up his usual smile again. "I almost couldn't recognise you!"

The mother of Seigaku sweat dropped. But still he smiled and thanked the prodigy.

"I suppose Eiji made all the decisions concerning your dress," Fuji continued teasingly, which only made the other sweat drop even more.

The younger prodigy from Seigaku was watching from a distance, since the excited acrobatic was still clinging on to him. Echizen wasn't very happy about his partner talking with another person.

Mizuki finally arrived at where Oishi and Fuji were standing, only to find his "destined rival" already talking to another person some metres from where he just arrived at. He quickly rushed to stand between them, with his face situated just a few inches from Fuji's face. Echizen's face frowned even more.

"Uh…who are you?" One couldn't really blame Fuji for not being able to recognize Mizuki, although he probably _did_ recognize him. Apart from his poses and expressions, there weren't really any features of the person in the glamorous gown that looked like the usual Mizuki.

By then, the youngest of the people who were present at the venue finally succeeded in struggling out of his sempai's embrace. His cat-like eyes were clearly showing his annoyance in his partner being so close to other people's partners. For once, he took the initiative and dragged his date away from the others.

However, everything was suddenly obstructed by the ringing laughter of their headmaster that echoed in the ball room.

"Everyone seems to be having so much fun already. I suppose I can announce the start of the ball now. LET THE PROM OFFICIALLY BEGIN!"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

KagomeGirl21 – haha, I had more fun writing that pair somehow. Maybe because I was in the mood XP

ee – thank you very much for the compliment! I suppose it's thanks to having 2 of the best teachers I could ever have: my mother and lynlyn XP

Yuki Jaganshi – good to know that you don't dislike the pairings P

**Author's Notes:** Yay, it's the longest chapter ever that I've written. Basically it's the description of their costumes for the night. I hope I won't get killed for putting them in dresses. I have an excuse – everyone ignored my question in chapter 2: whether you prefer them to just be in suits or to be in dresses. This was going to be the last chapter, but due to some odd reasons, it seems that it would not be the case. However, the last chapter may end up weird or too short or both. Hopefully I will be able to complete the story with a good ending! Thank you for reading! Please review.

AKRY deshita


	6. Chapter 5 The Prom BEGINS!

Undirected Play 

**Title:** Undirected Play

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against any of the Seigaku regulars in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find them…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary:** Wacky headmaster of Seigaku decides to hold a prom. Who do the Seigaku regulars go with? 

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5 – The Prom BEGINS!**

"LET THE PROM OFFICIALLY BEGIN!"

"Eh? But it's only 8 of us here. What about the rest of the school?" asked the confused acrobatics player.

Their headmaster just smiled and continued, "I think I should leave you to continue having fun. I'll just get them–" motioning towards a group of waiters "– to bring in the food. A few of them will stay to serve you. The musicians will stay, too. Unless, of course, you're too shy to let outsiders stay here."

"Eh?" the Golden Pair exclaimed together, in sync as usual.

"Oh, I take it that it hasn't been explained to you then."

They all shook their heads simultaneously, even though some weren't particularly good at doubles. On a side note, everybody's eyes were as wide as dishes. Well, everybody except for Fuji.

"I see. Basically, I love tennis myself and I watch you practicing most of the time. I noticed there was something between you other than just friendship. And in case your worries of whether or not to confess to each other about your feelings would affect your performance, I decided to hold this prom for you. The rest of the school is having their prom in a different place, so no one would be here to bother you."

The school principal felt as if he had forgotten something, but he shrugged it off. He returned his attention to his audience, and satisfied with everyone's I-am-shocked-speechless expression, he laughed his ringing laugh and left.

_I_ swear_ that principal's related to Fuji!_ Some of the members noted to themselves.

The only sound heard was the waiters arranging the food and the musicians tuning their instruments. It was Fuji who then broke the silent, no surprise in that.

"Well, we should not let this good chance slip by. Right, my Juliet?" He bowed a little and offered his hand in courtesy to the said Juliet. Fuji was wearing his friendly smile as usual, and although his eyes were closed, "Juliet" could see the sincere love "Romeo" had for him.

By this time, the musicians were already playing a gentle yet lively Waltz.

The usual Echizen would have just ignored the hand. But it was Fuji. He accepted and was led to the centre of the ballroom. The two danced beautifully and easily became the centre of attention in the room, even though one of them was a total beginner at dancing.

It was a touching scene, one could not deny that. Each guest was affected by it: Kikumaru was excitingly saying some of his meaningless phrases while dragging Oishi along with him. Mizuki was the one who took the initiative to show that he wanted to dance with Inui. Even Kaido tugged at Momoshiro's sleeve and asked for the dance in a soft voice, with a faint blush on his cheeks, how could Momoshiro refuse?

The sight of the couples graciously waltzing around the room was remarkable. Their costumes danced along with them, adding to the beauty of the picture.

However this moment did not last long. The prom was once again interrupted: a few couples walked into the hall. When they acknowledged the surprise visit, the dancing pairs stopped and immediately froze in hopes that it was just an illusion, especially Echizen who was known for his severe unwillingness to be embarrassed. But his partner had quite the opposite thoughts: he was very willing to have the whole world know about his relationship with his beautiful boyfriend.

It took quite some time before the people who just arrived were recognised.

"Ah! Isn't that Atobe?" Kikumaru said in his childish way.

Atobe wore a striking bluish grey suit to match the colour of his hair, and a pair of shiny platform shoes, made of polished black leather, to match the height of his date. If one didn't know better one would have thought that Atobe and Kikumaru were very close if not related, with their similar attire and similar hairstyle.

"Eh? Tezuka!" exclaimed Oishi, his face red in awkwardness of appearing in a dress in front of the captain, who was also wearing a dress.

Yes, the captain of Seigaku tennis club was wearing a dress, a dress of a light pearly green colour made of the finest silk, with gloves up to his elbows made of the same fabric. The left glove was made so that his hand was not covered up, the reason being that his partner wanted to feel the tenderness of his hand. There was no doubt that his dress was tailor-made, with the fabric personally selected by Atobe, and the whole thing paid for by Atobe. Like Echizen's dress, Tezuka's was a tight-fitting gown, which showed-off his unbelievably lithe body. Tonight, Tezuka did not wear his glasses, which only made him look better as a girl. If one didn't know better, one would have thought he was a sexy chick.

"Oh? Tachibana's younger sister!" Momoshiro greeted the only girl in the room with his usual enthusiasm.

"Wow, I never knew you were all gay," said the girl in reply. Being the know-it-all with the tennis players in their region, she had already recognised every person in the hall.

Tachibana Ann was wearing a pink frilly dress that reached just below her knees. Pieces of frayed fabric in the shape of hearts decorated her waist line. The edges of the frills were also frayed to match the design. Strands of pink hair, highlighted especially for the night, were held back with her usual heart-shaped clips that went quite nicely with her dress.

Ann's date pulled Momoshiro aside. "I've got Ann's heart now. Don't you dare touch her," he warned.

"What do you want, rhythm bastard?" Kaido stepped up to protect his boyfriend, a very rare sight.

It was advised that one took a picture of it when one had a chance. The percentage that one would be able to see such a scene again is very low. But then the expression on Kaido's face was so frightening one would probably not have enough courage to do so anyway. The said bastard backed off, obviously terrified of Kaido. But then who wouldn't?

It should be quite obvious who the bastard in question was by now. Yes, it was Kamio Akira of Fudomine. He had on a suit that was of a very pale yellow colour. If one didn't pay attention one would have thought he was wearing all white. It was a strange colour choice, but it surprisingly suited Kamio very well.

Remembering something, Momoshiro asked, "More importantly, why are Atobe san and you Fudomine people here in Seigaku's prom?"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

KyotoXoX – you love FujiRyo? Hopefully I didn't ruin anything for you with my bad "skills" then! . "

analine – I took your advice XD I hope you like it P Sorry it took me so long… By the way, I'm planning to draw them in these clothes afterwards, I'll probably post the links here in the last chapter if I manage to finish them before I finish the story. That will help with the visualisation )

Chaco and Lily – good that you enjoyed it Sorry that it took so long to update

Yukimura – here's Tezuka P

**Author's Notes:** Yay it's the longest it's ever took me to update… First I have to apologise for this lateness… I've never been to a prom before and none of my friends who've been to one is helping… Please bear with me… But now that I'm back, hopefully there will be more updates before I disappear again (though of course it's better if I don't disappear again). But to tell the truth the comments really encouraged me. Thank you! I'm very touched! I never thought I'd be getting any more new comments after I haven't updated for so long. Thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter )

AKRY deshita


End file.
